Sibling Rivalry
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: For Sweetie Belle her older sister Rarity has always one upped her. From her fifth birthday party to dress making, gem finding, the most important thing she has is Spike's love towards her, the filly unicorn has a hidden crush on Spike and while Spike has a not so hidden crush on Rarity. It a battle between siblings for the heart of the kind and generous dragon. Round One: Fight.


**Yes, I change my name once again. Why? It's because I wanted to join my Fanfiction page and my FimFiction page together. My FimFiction name is Mister Phoenix, but that's taken... I think, so, now I'm going to be posting some of my stories that are over on that page.**

Sweetie Belle kept walking back and forth in The Cutie Mark Crusader Club House. Scootaloo let out a bored yawn, while she lay on the wooden floor nearby, while Apple Bloom sat on a pillow trying to catch up with her unfinished homework.

The Earth pony filly let out a sigh and looked at her pegasus friend.

"Do ya know the answer to number seven?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

The orange pegasus looked at Apple Bloom, causing the red ball she was throwing to hit her on the head.

"Umm... That's 8 x 4. No sorry Bloom, I'm no good with math, you should know that." Scootaloo said, causing Sweetie Belle to let out a frustrated moan.

The two crusaders looked at their unicorn friend that, they had been ignoring at the time.

"It's unfair. Unfair I say!" Sweetie Belle shouted, making Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sigh. They knew who she was talking about.

"She has everything. Always one-upping me, now that I like a boy that boy likes her. It's unfair!" Sweetie Belle cried out

"Why don't you just ask Spike out, or even tell Rarity that you like him?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Why? Why! I'll tell you why. It's because I know Rarity will steal him away, I have to find a way to steal him from her!" Sweetie Belle said, making Apple Bloom rub her head.

"Look Sweetie, ah know ya like Spike. But yer just not thinkin' right, Rarity is yer sister an' if ya like Spike then she'll let ya have him." Apple Bloom said, Sweetie looked at her friend stopping in her tracks.

"Hmm...No, I don't think so. I want to win Spike's heart without my sisters' help but it's going to be hard." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah think she's takin' this whole boy crazy thin' a little too far." Apple Bloom whispered in Scootaloo's ear.

"Why don't you do what Rarity does. Act all lady like?" Scootaloo said with a shrug.

"Perfect. Scootaloo you're a genius!" Sweetie Belle cried out confusing her two best friends.

"She is?" Apple Bloom question

"I am?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Yes, if I best my sister in having a better dress than her and act more like a lady than her. Spike will be sure to like me!" Sweetie Belle said, making Scootaloo and Apple Bloom share a look.

"Ah don' know Sweetie. Isn' it just better to be yer self an' not someone yer not?" Apple Bloom asked her, trying to stop her dumb idea.

"Nope too late, this is happening." Sweetie Belle said making her friends sigh.

"Later girls wish me luck!" Sweetie Belle said, before she ran out of the club house.

"This isn't going to end well" Scootaloo stated, Apple Bloom nodding her head in agreement.

[hr]

Rarity sat in Sugar Cube Corner with her five friends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie who was now on break.

They were having treats or just a milkshake, with Pinkie eating whatever she could: cakes, pies and even more treats.

"So girls do any of you have a special someponies?" Rarity questioned.

The girls stayed quiet at Rarity's question, a red blush on most of the girls' cheeks.

"Rarity that's a little personal" Twilight said.

"Oh come on! Please, I just want you all to be happy." Rarity said, making Rainbow laugh.

"Why are you laughing darling?" She questioned.

"Well you talk about romance all the time but you can't see when some drake likes you." Rainbow said, making Rarity cough on her drink.

"What? Spikey Wikey doesn't have a crush on me." Rarity said, Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Please, Spike helps you out all the time, floats in the air after a kiss and-" Rainbow said before Fluttershy cut her off.

"I have a crush on Discord!" Fluttershy cried out in a whisper.

Everypony slowly looked over at a blushing Fluttershy, who was now sinking in her chair and hiding behind her mane.

"What?" Twilight wondered.

"Rainbow's right Rarity. Ya need to pay a closer eye towards Spike. If ya even like him like that" Applejack said, making Rarity bite her lip.

"Hmm..." Rarity said, unable to find the right words.

"I need to go" she said, standing up and leaving Sugar Cube Corner.

Rarity walked through Ponyville, her mind clouded with thoughts. Her train of thought derailed by one question.

[i]'Does Spikey really like me?'[/i] Rarity questioned.

The idea would have sounded ridiculous if she heard it a month ago. Now, with everything Spike had done for her: cleaning, digging, and holding her pins in his back. The more she thought about it the more it became clear to see.

One of her best friends, the kind and caring drake liked her. Always wanting to be her prince charming, but with three strikes against her would Spike really want to be her knight in shining armor?

Saving her from The Diamond Dogs, hearing her cry about Prince Blueblood and Trenderhoof. She was shocked Spike still had a crush on her.

He just stayed there being his kind and caring self. Even telling her that she'll find her Prince one day.

[i]'My Prince must be kind, caring, loyal, generous, a good listener, and put my needs before his own.'[/i] Rarity thought, thinking about the perfect stallion.

Spike. He fit them all, he only wants her. Even in his greed he still had feelings towards her. Making the designer bite her lip a little too hard.

"Ow!" Rarity cried out, before she saw that she was standing outside of her house.

Rarity opened the door, her blue magic covering it.

"Sweetie Belle darling, are you home?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle walked down the stairs, she wore a gold and yellow ball gown with ruffling at the bottom and shawl like sleeves with golden slippers.

The filly shined in the spot light, with Rarity in shock at how beautiful her younger sister looked now.

"Sweetie Belle you look divine." Rarity said to her younger sister.

"Thank you Rarity. A lady never begs but this is sure to have Spike fawning over me instead you dear sister" Sweetie Belle said, in a clearly fake lady like accent.

"What? You like Spike!? No, no I won't let you have him. I just found out he is my prince charming!" Rarity said, making Sweetie glare at Rarity.

"Please, you didn't even know about his crush before. Now you're acting like your head over hooves in love with him!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"Spike liked me first. He's mine!" Rarity growled.

"No he's mine. I liked him before you even knew about his crush!" Sweetie replied back.

The two sisters crossed their horns, anger growing in their eyes, staring each other down.

"I'll make sure that my Spikey Wikey will be mine and only mine!" Rarity said making Sweetie laugh.

"Please an old has been like you? Spike will be all over me. Once he gets here in twenty minutes." Sweetie Belle said, looking at the clock.

"Wait. We're just being silly. Look, how about this, you tell me why you like Spike and I tell you why I like him. Whomever has the best reason gets to have him deal?" Rarity questioned sticking out her hoof.

Sweetie grabbed her older sister's hoof with a smile returning to her face. "Deal"

"So darling sister, why do you like Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Well it all started after you and your friends freed Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon. During the party Spike and I started up a nice little talk. When we started hanging out more I started to grow a crush on him. Spike is just so kind and caring. I was sick one day and he spent the whole day trying to cheer me up and make me feel better. After that I knew I loved him." Sweetie Belle explained to her older sister.

"Well for me, even if I just learned about Spike's crush on me just today, I always felt something special about him. I believe I started having special feelings for him on his birthday when Spike, with his generous heart, gave me his Fire Ruby. Afterwards, with all the help he gave me around the shop, and how he went out of his way to help me when I failed to make that puppet theater. I somehow knew that in some way Spike was special to me and only today I learned that I love him." Rarity explained letting out a loving sigh.

"Well that's that. You deserve Spike more than I do after all he has done for you" Sweetie Belle said, looking crossed.

"What? No! You deserve Spike more for learning you loved him and how kind and gentlecoltly he is around you" Rarity said, causing Sweetie to look over at her.

The two siblings looked at each other in anger, crossing their horns once again and staring each other in the eye.

"No, you have the better reason and plus Spike likes you more. You deserve him" Sweetie Belle said, with anger in her voice.

"No, you do after how much time you spent together and how Spike took care of you when you were sick. You deserve him more than I do!" Rarity said, the same angry tone in her voice.

"What's going on?" A male voice questioned, the two girls looked at the purple dragon crossing his arms and staring at the two sisters.

"Umm... I love you!" The two unicorns said at the same time.

"What?" Spike questioned.

"Well I love you and so does Rarity and now we're fighting because Rarity has the better reason to date you!" Sweetie Belle said, glaring at her sister.

"No, my darling little sister has a much better reason and you two would look adorable together." Rarity said returning Sweetie's glare.

"STOP!" Spike yelled causing the siblings to look at the dragon they both loved.

"You both have good reasons why you like me, correct?" Spike asked, the siblings nodded at him not daring to speak.

"Well quit fighting because I like you both a lot. At first I only had eyes for Rarity, until I started hanging out with Sweetie Belle more. One thing lead to another and I started to like you both. So stop fighting why don't we just create a harem. Seeing as I love you both and you both love me, it seems like a good idea." Spike said, causing Sweetie and Rarity to look at each other.

"Well we could try it for a while and see what happens" Sweetie Belle said looking over at her sister with an unsure look.

"I guess so darlings." Rarity said, sharing her younger sister uncertainty.

The three decided it was best to date as a harem for a month to see if it was a good idea. Though the month was long and loud with some fighting here and there, Rarity finally agreed with Spike and Sweetie Belle who started to like the idea a few weeks in. The two siblings agreed to share the drake they love and they couldn't be happier.

 **Author Notes: There isn't enough Spike x Sweetie & Rarity stories out there and by what I mean about that is, there is none! Why isn't there only one now that I made it, normally I'm the last one who jumps on the train when everyone already off it. It feels so weird having the only one out there. Unless I missing some, trust me I looked everywhere. **


End file.
